


First Impression

by neuv



Series: Thirty, Flirty and Thriving [2]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Phone Sex, Rimming, Spanking, Top Wade Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neuv/pseuds/neuv
Summary: Peter Parker considers himself pretty lucky. He's in his early thirties, has an awesome condo, an amazing day job, an even better night gig, a cat named Peaches and has been dating Wade Wilson for about three months now. After being single for several years, Aunt May is eager to meet the new man of her nephew's affection.Sequel to First Date in the thirty, flirty and thriving series. You don't have to read the first one to understand this fic, but it is highly recommended in order to get some of the world-building aspects.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Thirty, Flirty and Thriving [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047550
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, team! I'm back with another installment to this series. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> ((white boxes))  
> [[yellow boxes]]

Peter Parker makes his way to his Aunt May’s house for their weekly dinner with Thai takeout in tow. He’s got plans with his boyfriend, Wade, later that evening, so he knows they won’t be able to play games or chat for an extended period of time, but he made plans with Aunt May first and wants to honor them. 

It’s a chilly morning in mid-April, and Peter is thankful he decided to wear a light jacket. The Thai joint isn’t too far from May’s apartment, but he does try to walk a little fast so the food doesn’t get too cold. 

Peter unlocks the front door of May’s apartment, greeting her with a customary, “I’m here, Aunt May!” 

May smiles at Peter, who walks into the living room shortly after taking off his shoes and jacket.

Takeout night means they eat on the couch, and Peter sets the food on the coffee table before giving May a hug. 

They start eating, catching up from the previous time they met up. May asks, “Are you down for a card game after dinner?” 

Peter replies, “I actually have plans after this, so I won’t be staying too crazy long.” 

May smiles at Peter, saying, “You’ve had plans a lot lately, haven’t you?” 

Realizing they haven’t sat down to play games in weeks, Peter says, “I’m sorry May, we’ll have to schedule a game night sometime soon.” 

“Don’t worry about it, Peter. I’m happy for you! You’ve been kind of a giant hermit the past few years. It’s about time you realized it’s okay to have friends and go out.” 

Peter clears his throat before speaking, “I’m actually, uh, seeing someone.” 

“Peter! That’s great news!! How long?” she asks, excitement obvious in her features. 

“About three months. I didn’t want to tell you until I knew it was like… more of a sure thing.” Peter bites his lip with a pause before continuing on, “He’s actually Deadpool. Wade Wilson. So I don’t have to worry about him fending for himself… he actually has to worry more about me, because he can’t die. That’s like— his superpower. He can heal from anything.” 

“So you found someone that fits in your life, huh?” she asks with a smile. 

“I did. It was a long time coming. We both flirted with each other so much as Spider-Man and Deadpool. Well… mostly he flirted and I entertained him sometimes. Deadpool and Spider-Man still keep it ‘professional,’ though, so I don’t compromise my identity. Like— Deadpool and Wade date Peter but Spider-Man is out of the equation.”

“So how did you finally reveal who you really were to him? Is his identity a secret?” May inquires. 

“No… his identity isn’t really a secret. But not many people know what he really looks like. And uh… the identity reveal actually started with me getting shot in the arm during a team up. He patched me up and the rest is history.”

“Peter!” she exclaims. “Why didn’t you tell me you got shot?” 

“Oh… I didn’t think it was a big deal. It doesn’t happen often but I’ve been shot a few times before. It was completely healed within three days, don’t worry,” Peter tries to assure her. 

May makes a “ _tsk, tsk”_ noise and shakes her head. “I still would have liked to know.” 

“Sorry, May.”

“So… tell me about him!” She shifts the conversation a bit.

“Where to start… so, he’s funny as hell and an absolute sweetheart. Anyone who knows him _wouldn’t_ say that, but I know him better than them. He doesn’t really let people get close-“

May cuts him off, “Sounds familiar.” She winks at him. 

“Haha. You’re right though, we both are pretty similar. We’ve both had girls that um… were very unfortunately killed. You know… due to our profession.”

“Hm… so he really understands you,” she provides.

“Yeah. He does. In so many ways. If you had told me a year ago that we were dating, I would call you crazy. But we have so much common ground, May. He’s got a bit of a mental health issue, but who doesn’t anymore? I’ve got OCD, so I get it.” 

“I know. That runs on our side of the family,” she emphasizes her neat and tidy apartment, as if to prove her point. “Your uncle, obviously, didn’t have OCD, so that was a constant struggle for us— besides just my neat and tidy thing. I had a lot of rituals he didn’t really understand.” 

“Same here!! Wade isn’t a slob by any means but he’s definitely way more lax than me about stuff. I prefer hanging out at my condo because of it. I just get the urge to clean his place when I’m over there…” 

“That’s so relatable,” she assures him. “When can I meet him?” 

“Well… soon, I hope. The biggest hang-up is he’s a little self conscious of how he looks without his uniform. When he got his healing ability… a horrific and painful accident happened, and it really makes him physically different. He looks kind of like a burn survivor.”

“Well you know that wouldn’t bother me!” May exclaims.

“I know. It’s just hard for him to break out of his shell with more intimate situations like ‘meeting the parents.’ People are so mean to him. He really acts like it doesn’t bother him, but I know it does.”

“People suck, don’t they?” 

“They sure do,” Peter says. 

“Well, I don’t want to keep you waiting. Go spend time with your boy, I’ll clean up.” 

“You sure?” he asks.

“Yes, Peter! It’s just takeout containers. You have a good night and I want to meet him soon,” she says. 

The pair stand up together to share a hug. “I love you, May.” 

“I love you too, Peter.”

Peter looks at the time after leaving Aunt May’s apartment and decides he’ll take the subway today. After getting on his train, Peter shoots Wade a message and lets him know that he’s on the way, and to meet him soon. 

Upon getting to his condo, Peter gives his cat Peaches some pets before feeding her and scooping her litter box. He purposefully leaves his front door unlocked, knowing Wade will be here soon. 

Not in the mood to only be in the company of his own thoughts, Peter decides to turn on some ambient music on his sound system throughout the condo. 

Peter makes himself comfortable, heading to the bedroom to change out of his jeans. He puts on a pair of form-fitting joggers instead that, according to Wade, “make his ass look out of this world.”

He flops down on the couch, and is soon joined by Peaches. As Peter pets her, he says, “Your best buddy will be here soon.” 

Peter tries not to be too offended, but Peaches has really taken a liking to Wade. She always sits on his lap, cuddles against him in bed, and demands attention from him. When Wade is over, Peter knows he won’t be getting much love from her. Mostly Peter thinks it’s very sweet, and is glad she approves of Wade so highly. 

Before he knows it, the merc heads through the front door, saying, “Peter, I’m home!” before he shuts it. Wade takes off his jacket and shoes, flopping down on the couch next to Peter. Peter is greeted with a kiss, and Wade asks, “How’s my little Petey Pie doing today?”

“Oh, good! Work was really interesting today. We’re tackling this huge project right now and I can just feel how close we are. It’s so awesome to see all these minds come together and work through tough solutions,” Peter says excitedly.

Wade gently grabs hold of Peter’s hand, running his thumb against the top of it as the younger man speaks. “You’re so smart, Pete. I know you guys can do it. Did anything else happen?” Wade asks. 

Peter pauses a moment, thinking about how to say this, “I saw Aunt May tonight and we got Thai. And I kinda finally told her all about you.” 

“Good things I hope?” Wade kids.

“Yes! And she really really wants to meet you.”

Wade presses his lips together in a thin line, worry pretty obvious in his features. “I’m not sure if that’s such a good idea, Pete.”

“Wade, seriously. Guess who raised me? May. Guess who taught me to be loving, compassionate, understanding and kind? May. May won’t judge you or care about what you look like. May only cares about whether or not you make me happy, which you certainly do,” he says finitely. 

Wade clearly mulls it over in his mind. Peter pauses, knowing that Wade’s internal monologue can sometimes be a little rambling in nature. “Could you at least warn her?” he asks. “It’s one thing to say you’re tolerant, but that first reaction that people always have isn’t fake.” 

“Oh, she knows about your accident. I explained to her that you look a bit like a burn survivor, and that doesn’t worry her or make her feel uncomfortable in the slightest. Again, this is the woman that taught me that physical differences are okay, Wade.” Peter tries to assure him, “You’re gonna be safe with her.”

“This is important to you, isn’t it?” Wade asks.

“Yeah, it is. She’s been nagging me to bring someone home for the better part of a decade, so this is a long time coming for her,” Peter says.

Wade waits for a while longer, thinking. “Okay. I think it’ll be okay. I trust you.” 

“I trust you too. That’s why we’re going to do this,” Peter says with a smile. “How was your day?” 

“Pretty good!” Wade perks up a bit. “I went for a really long run through the park today. Spring is my season. It’s not icy but it’s still cold enough to get away with hoodies and sweats.”

“Aw that sounds really nice. I know I keep saying this, but I should really start running with you. I kinda take the ability to web-sling everywhere for granted, I feel.”

“As if that upper body workout isn’t enough cardio for you,” Wade jabs jokingly. He thinks for a moment before saying, “Have you ever thought about competing on _American Ninja Warrior_?” 

“Okay now that just wouldn’t be fair. I would sweep that grand prize and get the 10k for the mega wall with no problem. No, I never would do that,” Peter says defensively.

Wade laughs and ruffles Peter’s hair. “You’re a much more decent human being than me. I would totally do it if I were you.”

“Yeah, well, you’re not.” Peter sticks his tongue out at Wade like a bratty child. 

Picking up the subtle cue, Wade leans in and says, “Oh ho ho, is someone feeling a little naughty?”

“Well…” Peter blushes. “I wasn’t trying to be…?”

“Uh-huh. Sure. I don’t buy that, baby boy.” 

“You caught me, Daddy,” Peter says with a shit-eating grin. 

“C’mere, baby.” Wade rubs his thighs and then extends his arms toward Peter. “Sit down on my lap.” 

Peter crosses his arms defiantly. “What if I don’t want to?” he asks, clearly into the scenario.

Wade drops his arms on his lap. “You’ve got a choice here, Pete. You can either come willingly, or I can make you.”

“Well, then, make me.” 

To an outside observer, Wade grabs hold of Peter’s arm with such force that you would want to call in for domestic abuse. However, Peter has got the upper hand in all of their play. Peter, with his super strength and healing factor, is hardly phased by how strong his partner is. Wade’s strength is dwarfed in comparison. 

So when Wade quite literally jolts Peter across his lap by a stronghold of the younger man’s arm, it’s all in good fun. Peter, with his agility, is able to support himself in the hold like a gymnast might during a peg stand, or an ice skating couple in a complex lift. After the quick feat, Peter is draped across Wade’s lap, groin to groin, with the younger man now on his stomach, ass up. 

Their scenes sometimes look violent and possibly insane, but after weeks of practicing limits, kink negotiation, and countless scenes between the pair, they had a pretty good idea about what the limits were to their escapades, and how not to cross them. 

When Wade yanks Peter’s arms behind his back with one of his large hands, it may look like something out of a horror film, but the two men are _definitely_ being safe, sane and consensual. 

“Daddy?” Peter asks.

“Yes, baby boy?”

“You’re not going to hit me, are you?” he presses. “I didn’t do anything wrong…”

With his free hand, Wade lightly scratches his nails over Peter’s joggers right below one of his firm cheeks, sending tingles down his spine. “You know that’s incorrect, don’t you Pete?” he asks. 

“No. I’m perfect, Daddy. An _angel._ I didn’t do anything wrong,” he says finitely. 

“Sounds like someone needs to learn a lesson, don’t they, baby boy?” Wade can feel himself start to harden a bit in his sweatpants, knowing that Peter is definitely able to feel it as well. Wade continues to tease Peter with his fingertips, and feels Peter start to get an erection too. 

“I bet,” Wade starts, “You’d love it if I spanked you right now. Wouldn’t you, baby boy?” 

Peter groans a little, saying exaggeratedly, “N-no! Don’t do that!”

Wade takes his grip off Peter’s wrists and roughly grabs the back of Peter’s shirt, pulling the younger man up to be face to face with Wade. “Liars don’t get what they want. Do they, baby boy?” 

Peter stammers, “I-I wasn’t lying.”

“Uh-huh. And the sky isn’t blue.” Wade lifts Peter up, pulling him into a fireman carry.

The quick action gets a little yelp of surprise out of the smaller man. Wade carries him into the bedroom, and tosses him onto the bed haphazardly, as if he were a rag doll. 

“Strip,” Wade says as he hovers over Peter. 

Peter shakes his head, keeping up the defiant act. 

At this, Wade yanks Peter’s joggers and boxer briefs off, revealing his half-mast erection. Wade makes moves to take off Peter’s shirt, but Peter pretends to fight back his advances. 

The taller man jumps onto the bed, pinning Peter down. Wade, with a squirming Peter below him, slowly is able to secure his limbs in bed straps that were a recent addition to Peter’s bedroom. 

The bed straps don’t really do anything to hold Peter down, because they’re just a flimsy buy off the Internet, but there’s a mutual understanding between the pair that the restraints aren’t meant to be broken out of. 

T-shirt still on, Peter is now spread-eagle on the mattress. Wade takes a moment to stand back up, admiring his handiwork. “Gorgeous, baby boy. It’s such a shame you had to be naughty. I gave you _every_ opportunity to be a good boy, and you decided to be naughty and lie to me.” Wade makes a “ _tsk, tsk”_ noise and puts his hands on his hips. “You know, I would have just spanked you if you asked nicely.” 

“I know, Daddy. I’m sorry,” Peter says. 

“You can say that, but I’m going to make sure you _mean it_ ,” Wade replies. 

Wade crawls on the bed next to Peter. He spits in his hand and, as gently as possible, grips around Peter’s cock. Wade strokes him with feather-light touches. He keeps it up just enough to make Peter’s cock hard, straining for something more. Wade gives the tip of the head a kiss before letting go, saying, “You have such a pretty, hard cock, baby.” 

“Thank you, Daddy,” Peter gasps. 

“It’s such a shame I won’t be here to look at it.”

“What?” Peter asks. 

Wade kisses the top of his head and says in Peter’s face softly, “Naughty boys get timeout.” 

Peter throws his head back, groaning loudly in frustration. He briefly breaks character, saying, “You little _minx_!!” 

Wade grins at Peter before standing straight up. “Protests just add the minutes, little Peter! We started with 31, one minute for every year you’ve been alive. We’re adding five for your outburst, making 36. Do you have anything else to say?” Wade asks. 

“No, Daddy,” Peter says sadly. 

Wade kisses his cheek, saying on the way out of the room, “Love you, baby boy! I’ll see you soon.” 

He makes his way into the living room, leaving Peter alone on the bed. He flops on the couch and turns on the TV, settling for an episode of _The Simpsons._ Peaches makes her way on the couch, cuddling against Wade. She rubs her body against him, begging for pets. 

Wade says loud enough for Peter to hear, “Oh, Peaches. You are such a _sweet_ and _good_ girl. You love chin scratches, don’t you?” 

True to his word, a timer goes off, and Wade rejoins Peter in the bedroom. Peter’s erection is gone, but it’s clear that his interest isn’t. 

“What did we learn today?” Wade asks Peter from the doorway. 

“That naughty boys get punished,” Peter mutters under his breath.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Peter. I can’t understand boys who mumble. Should I give you some more time to think about what you want to say?” Wade asks. 

“That naughty boys get punished!” Peter calls out desperately. 

“See? That wasn’t so hard, was it?” Wade asks sweetly. He takes off his own clothes, standing to the side of the bed where Peter can look at him. Wade starts to stroke his cock in front of Peter, bringing it to full hardness. Wade can tell that Peter’s cock is also twitching back to hardness in interest. 

“Tell me, Peter, what would you like?”

“I want you to spank me and then I want you to fuck me. _Please,_ Daddy,” he replies with desperation obvious in his voice.

“Now that wasn’t so hard, was it? Will you be a good boy if I let you out of the restraints?” Wade asks. 

“Yes, Daddy. I promise I’ll be good.” 

Before releasing him, Wade says, “Good boy,” and gives Peter a rough kiss. Both of them are on edge, and the kiss makes it obvious. 

After taking off the restraints, Wade gets up so he can sit in Peter’s office chair at the desk in his room. The chair is a modern, uncomfortable thing; sturdy, with no arm rests. He turns around the chair before sitting down, now facing Peter who is still lying in bed. Wade beckons him to come over with a simple pat on his thighs. 

Peter heads over to Wade, standing in front of him. Wade takes off Peter’s t-shirt, making them both nude. [[Fucking finally. Get on with it.]] 

Wade takes hold of Peter, draping him across his lap face down, much like before on the couch. This time, being on such a small chair, Peter’s torso and legs drape over Wade’s lap, head nearly touching the floor and feet planted on the ground for stability. It’s a familiar position for both of them. Peter loves the humiliation that comes with being bent over Wade’s knee, and Wade is more than happy to oblige him. 

Again, Wade teases Peter’s ass with finger tips, grazing the nails over the skin lightly. Out of nowhere, Wade strikes Peter’s ass with an open hand. 

Peter calls out, “ _Fuck_! Y-yes, Daddy.” 

Wade alternates how he strikes, keeping Peter on edge. Sometimes he hesitates for a while before hitting him again, sometimes he stops hitting him altogether to simply rub the reddening flesh of Peter’s ass. 

Both men grow rock solid. They can’t help do anything but be hard with their erections rubbing together in this position. 

Knowing Peter has had his fill for now, Wade eventually says, “Get up, baby.” 

Peter stands, a little knobby kneed from the previous attention. Wade stands as well, picking Peter up in a much more friendly bridal carry, gently setting him down on the bed. 

Wade strokes his own cock a couple times to take the edge off. “You did such a good job, baby. I’m so proud of you.” 

Peter smiles at Wade, blissed out of his mind from the spanking session. Peter’s cock is hard, an angry red and leaking precum. 

“Turn around, baby. Flip on your stomach so Daddy can see your pert, red ass before the marks go away,” Wade says.

Peter does as he’s asked. He accentuates his features by bringing his legs up and resting on his knees. His position raises his ass in the air so Wade can inspect it. 

Peter feels the bed shift as Wade climbs on behind the younger man. “Beautiful,” Wade says under his breath before resting his hands on both cheeks of Peter’s ass. He spreads him apart, revealing his asshole. Without any warning, Wade teases the entry with a flat tongue, just grazing the outside of it.

“O-Oh… _Daddy_ ,” Peter calls out. Done with teasing, Wade rims Peter in earnest, making him squirm and moan beneath Wade. 

After giving his asshole plenty of attention, Wade stands up, saying, “Stay just like that, baby. Daddy won’t be long.” Wade walks over to the bedside table, and takes out a container of lube after rummaging around for a moment. 

The older man, as promised, rejoins Peter quickly on the bed. He warms up some lube in his hands, and inserts a finger in Peter’s asshole. He works it in and out, curling it slightly to hit Peter’s prostate. 

Peter is a squirming mess beneath him, letting out a mantra of moans as Wade starts to stretch him open. Soon, a second finger joins the first, and Peter says clearly, “Daddy, just do it! I wanna feel you now, please.” 

“Well, since you asked so sweetly…” Wade says as he lubes up his cock. Wade guides himself into Peter’s inadequately stretched hole, working himself in slowly to stretch him open. 

Peter is a mess already. Understimulated and then overstimulated, he knows he’s not going to last very long, and neither is Wade.

Wade pounds into him with desperation. He grabs hold of Peter’s cock while he does so, hoping to bring him to completion soon. 

In a somewhat embarrassing amount of time, Peter calls out, “D-Daddy! I’m gonna cum…” 

“Do it, baby. Let go for me,” Wade replies. 

Peter groans as he releases onto the bedspread below him, his hole clenching a little tighter around Wade’s cock. 

“Where do you want it, Pete?” Wade asks. 

“Inside!” Peter calls out. 

A few strokes later, Wade cums inside Peter’s asshole, filling him up with his spunk. “ _Fuck,_ baby boy you did so great. So great for me,” Wade praises. 

Wade pulls out slowly, and gently sets Peter on the bed. Wade cuddles him for a moment, spooning behind him. He kisses the back of Peter’s head. Breaking scene, Peter says in a raspy voice, “I love you, Wade.”

“I love you too, Pete. I’m going to be right back, sweetie. I’m going to get you some water.” Wade releases his hold on the younger man, and runs to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Wade drinks a healthy portion of it before filling it up again, and rejoins Peter in the bedroom. 

Wade sits up next to the younger man, and supports Peter into a sitting position as well. Wade hands him the glass of water, and Peter drinks a couple gulps of it before Wade sets it down on the end table. 

Wade pulls the covers up over them, and wraps his arms around Peter, spooning him again. They both lay down in contented silence, Wade stroking Peter’s hand with his thumb to keep him grounded. Wade quickly learned that aftercare was a crucial part of his scenes with Peter. Peter likes to be held and cared for, and Wade thrives on the gentle contrast of moments like this. 

After some time, Peter breaks their silence, “I love you, Wade.” 

“I love you too, Pete.” 

“I know it’s kind of early, but I feel like we should shower and go to bed,” Peter provides.

Wade replies, “I think you’re right, Peter. Just a quick one?” he asks. 

“Oh yeah. I just want to wash the sweat and stuff off.” 

Wade kisses the back of Peter’s head before releasing his hold on him. The pair get up and, true to Wade’s word, take a quick shower. They brush their teeth, and Peter turns off the lights in his home before joining Wade back in bed, both still nude from before. 

They lay down together, almost touching, and both quickly drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter wakes up to the sound of whistling from the kitchen. Remembering Wade was at his place, Peter smiles and gets out of bed. Peter moves to inspect his ass in his full length mirror, frowning a little when he sees that the evidence of last night is gone. “Damn healing factor,” he mutters. 

Peter pulls on a pair of fresh boxer briefs and joins Wade in the kitchen. “Good morning, babe,” Peter says as he enters. 

“Good morning, Petey Pie! Sleep well?” he asks. 

“Yeah, I did. How about you?” Peter wraps his arms around Wade’s torso as he works at the stove. Peter looks at the stovetop from around Wade, seeing that the older man is making an impressive stack of pancakes. 

“Great! I woke up a couple hours ago, but let you sleep in a bit since it’s your day off. Peaches has already been fed breakfast. I wouldn’t be surprised if she screams at you for more food, too.” 

Peter laughs and lets go of Wade, giving him a kiss on his shoulder before leaning against a nearby counter. “Any plans today?” Peter asks.

“I’ve actually got a job, yeah. Gonna spend today web-slinging?” 

“Yeah,” Peter starts. “I might actually go to the lab a little bit today too. I’ve got a couple things going on that I want to check up on.” 

“Don’t be too long there. You work so hard, Pete,” Wade says. 

“I know it seems like a lot, but a lot of work days are really short, too. We just all need to clock in a few extra hours right now to make sure this project goes smoothly. It’s one of those things that requires some more regular attention,” Peter replies.

Wade turns away from the banana pancakes he’s making, and gives Peter a kiss. “Whatever you say, baby boy.”

The pair sit down on the couch to eat. They eat in companionable silence, until Wade breaks it at the end of the meal, “It’s going to be a few days before I see you again, baby boy.”

“Oh. For your job?” Peter asks.

“Yeah. Something out of state, but it’s nothing too hard. It shouldn’t be any more than a week, as few as three days,” Wade says. “I would have told you sooner, but I just accepted the job yesterday.”

“And we were a little… um…  _ preoccupied  _ last night,” Peter says with a flushed face. 

“Yeah we were. That was hot as hell, by the way. You naughty brat,” Wade teases with a ruffle of Peter’s hair. 

“Well, I’ve got a little bit before I need to get dressed. Care to engage in a little mutual felatio to remember me by?” Peter asks. 

“Oh, Pete. Does this mean we get to say the funny number?” Wade asks. 

“Yep,” Peter accentuates the ‘p,’ making it pop. 

“Well let’s put away these dishes so we can sixty-nine, baby!” 

Peter laughs, and the pair clean up before heading back into the bedroom. The two finish each other off, no mess, no fuss. They lay in bed for a little while cuddling, both cherishing their time together before Wade has to leave. 

“You know I’ll call you when we can talk,” Wade says as they cuddle. “Leaving town never used to bother me before, but now I’ve got something important I’m leaving behind…”

Peter smiles, resting his head against Wade’s chest. “It’s okay, babe. We are both really busy guys. We’ll see each other soon enough.”

Wade kisses the top of Peter’s head, knowing it’ll be time to leave soon. Despite only being together for a few months, the pair have grown to really care for each other. 

Before they know it, it’s time for both of them to fully face the day. They get dressed, Peter getting ready to go to the lab and Wade getting ready to go back to his place so he can prepare for his job. 

The pair share a long embrace. Peter knows he literally has nothing to worry about, rationally, but he still can’t help but feel nervous about Wade’s trip. He really hopes the older man comes back in one piece. 

The two both go their own ways after parting, already looking forward to their reunion. 

Peter ends up staying at the lab longer than he thinks he will. They’re getting so close to the end of their current project, that his team can’t seem to get away. After clocking in almost four hours, Peter heads back to his condo so he can suit up and patrol as Spider-Man. His night out as Spider-Man is relatively uneventful, unlike his day job. 

Exhausted after a full day at both jobs, Peter heads home pretty late, at almost one in the morning. 

He keeps glancing at his phone, hoping to hear from Wade. Peter relaxes at his condo, watching a nature documentary to help him get sleepy before bed. 

Before too long, he gets a text notification from Wade. 

**Wade:** hey baby boy!! u still awake?

Peter replies almost instantly.

**Peter:** Yeah I am. Can you call?

**Wade:** sure thing just a sec 

After a moment, Peter gets an incoming call from Wade. He greets the older man, “Hey babe. How did today go?”

“Great! My stakeout went really well. I think I know everything I need for this job. I’m in my hotel room now.” 

“Oh, good. I’m glad things seem to be moving along for you,” Peter replies. 

“How was your day?” Wade asks.

“Good, but long. I ended up spending about four hours at the lab, and got back from patrolling not too long ago. I’m glad you called.” 

“Yeah, well, I was just thinking about your sweet ass and figured I’d see if you were awake,” Wade says. 

“Yeah? I can’t wait for you to come home so you can beat the shit out of it,” Peter says with a growing interest. 

“I’m touching myself right now,” Wade says. It almost sounds like something he would say as a joke, but Peter knows it’s genuine. 

“Fuck, Daddy,” Peter palms himself through his sweatpants, starting to get an erection.  _ It doesn’t take much anymore,  _ he thinks. 

“Are you touching yourself?” Wade asks. “Go ahead, baby,” giving him permission. 

Peter moans as he pulls out his cock, stroking it slowly to full hardness. “I’m doing it too, Daddy. I’m so hard right now.” 

“Fuck, baby boy. I bet you are. You’re so incorrigible,” Wade teases.

“So are you, Daddy,” he says defensively. 

“You’re right, baby. That’s why you’re so perfect for me. You’re my little fuck toy,” Wade says as he strokes himself a little faster. 

Peter moans at the degrading descriptor. “Daddy?” he asks. 

“Yes, baby?” 

“When you come back home, I want to maybe fuck you instead,” Peter says hesitantly. 

“Fuck, baby, I would love that,” Wade replies genuinely. Peter has only fucked Wade a handful of times, but the pair both enjoy it. 

The two share more dirty talk, both focused on getting each other off. Soon enough, Peter says, “I’m getting close, Daddy.”

“You want to cum for me, baby? Daddy is getting close too.” 

“F-Fuck!” Peter calls out as he finishes. 

“Yeah, baby boy. Did you cum for Daddy?” 

“Yes, Daddy. Your turn,” Peter replies. 

“Oh, fuck babe!” Wade calls out as he finishes on his stomach. “I should have worn the white shirt…” 

Peter laughs, sympathizing as he’s also got spunk on his own clothing. “Me too. I made a mess on mine.” 

“I think both of us should get some sleep, Pete. Feel better?” Wade asks. 

“Yeah, Wade. I feel amazing right now. Definitely ready to crash, though.” 

“Tomorrow is going to be tough for me, so I don’t know if I’ll have time to call,” Wade says.

“That’s okay. Since I’m not headed to the lab tomorrow, I’m going to sleep in and spend more time out as Spider-Man.”

“Makes sense. I’ll talk to you as soon as I can. I love you, Peter.” 

Peter smiles, saying, “I love you too, Wade.” 

They hang up, and both men take off their soiled clothing before heading to bed. Both are looking forward to their reunion, but in the meantime, it’s time to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little late and a short one, sorry! I hope everyone has had a good holiday. One more chapter left of this fic. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Wade’s job ends up taking the better part of a week. The whole thing ends up being more complicated than he originally anticipated, but he’s Wade Fucking Wilson, so of course he gets it done. 

Peter, on the other hand, puts in plenty of overtime at the lab this week. His team is currently working on a new way to develop bioartifical organs to be used as transplants for patients, instead of relying on donors for organs. They are making great strides with their progress, and are managing to get incredibly close to viable transplant organs. 

Needless to say, both men are working incredibly hard, and are looking forward to a little R&R time together. 

Wade had gotten home earlier that day, and spent the afternoon showering and taking a nap before Peter got out of work. After getting the go ahead call from Peter, he joins him at his condo in Brooklyn. 

Wade opens the front door, and calls out his customary, “Peter, I’m home!” before closing the door.

Peter doesn’t even give him a second to get settled in before jumping up in Wade’s arms, wrapping his legs and arms around him. Wade lets out a little, “Oof” at the initial surprise of it, before supporting Peter’s ass with his hands. 

The pair greet each other with an intense kiss. Wade breaks it by saying, “I missed this ass, little jumping spider.” He accentuates his words by squeezing Peter’s cheeks through his sweatpants. 

Peter laughs and pecks Wade on the lips again before speaking, “I missed you too, Wade.” 

Wade carries him over to the couch and sets Peter down, sitting down next to the younger man. 

“Should have honestly just carried me to the bedroom,” Peter says boldly. 

“Well c’mere,” Wade says as he pats his legs. 

Peter straddles Wade’s lap. Sitting up with Peter wrapped around him again, Wade carries him to the bedroom and sets Peter down on the bed. Both men start taking off their clothes, and Wade asks, “Remember what we talked about a few nights ago?”

“Maybe? Remind me,” Peter says coyly. 

“I’ve already prepped myself with this bad boy,” Wade casually pulls out a buttplug before speaking again, “So go crazy.” 

Peter grins at Wade, pulling him down onto the bed with his hands. Peter flips the older man over, so that Peter is straddling Wade’s hips. The two share an eager kiss. Wade, to Peter’s preference, uses teeth to worry Peter’s bottom lip, biting it more than once. As the two lock lips, they can’t help but grind their hips together. 

Rutting against each other, it doesn’t take very long at all before both men have an erection. Wade, taking this opportunity of Peter being on top, gives Peter’s ass a hard smack, surprising the younger man, who moans in response. 

Peter reaches down to finger Wade’s asshole, muttering, “Fuck, babe,” as he feels it. “You’re not kidding. You’re all ready for my cock.” 

“Right. So get on with it, baby boy,” Wade teases. 

Peter gets off of Wade’s hips, saying, “Hands and knees, Daddy.” 

“Alright, bossy boy,” Wade says before flipping over, doing as he’s asked. 

Peter spits in his hand before stroking his cock a couple times, just to get it a bit wet. He guides his dick into Wade’s entrance, using caution initially. After realizing exactly how good of a job Wade did getting prepped, it doesn’t take long for Peter to pick up the pace. 

Both men are desperate, and Peter isn’t typically gentle when he gets the opportunity to be on top. He repeatedly and frequently teases Wade’s prostate as he thrusts in the older man. 

Wade takes this opportunity to stroke his own cock. He loves being fucked by Peter, who doesn’t hold back. The intensity is something the average person probably wouldn’t be able to handle, but Peter and Wade’s stamina are both far from average. 

Being a bit selfish, Peter continues to make haste, bringing himself close to finishing. “I’m going to have to stop for a while if you want to keep going,” Peter warns.

“Don’t worry about it. You can put that pretty little mouth of yours to use instead,” Wade responds, giving Peter permission to finish prematurely. 

Thinking about the blowjob he’s about to give his partner is what sets him over the edge. Peter calls out, “Fuck, Daddy!” as he cums deep in Wade’s asshole. 

Peter takes a second, and pulls out of Wade, falling on the bed beside him. Wade turns to kiss Peter, giving him a second to catch his breath. 

Wade sits up, and moves toward the edge of the bed, knees spread. “Why don’t you come over here between Daddy’s knees, baby?” 

Peter gets up and does as he’s told, kneeling on the ground between Wade’s spread legs. Peter looks up at Wade, as if waiting for permission. 

“Go on,” Wade says. “Suck me off.” The older man runs a hand through Peter’s hair, grabbing the back of it tightly and pulling. He guides Peter’s head to meet his groin. Moaning in response to the hair pulling, Peter gives Wade’s cock a long lick on the underside before rubbing his cheek against it. 

It takes Peter but a moment before he engulfs Wade’s length in his mouth, taking it as deep as he can before gagging. Peter takes the time during these first few strokes to build up some saliva, making Wade’s cock wet. 

After some time, Peter releases, spitting on the head. He uses the slick liquid as he strokes Wade’s cock with his hand, making the length even wetter. 

Peter alternates between the three: sucking, spitting and strokes of his hand. The result of his cock worship is intensely satisfying for Wade, but also is teasing him to the point of being unable to be brought to completion. 

Nearly thirty minutes pass, Peter still fervently paying attention to Wade’s cock cyclically, alternating between the three activities. 

“If I didn’t know any better,” Wade starts, “I’d say you like doing this so much that you don’t want me to cum.” 

Peter shrugs his shoulders, with Wade’s cock still in his mouth. 

Wade grins down at the younger man, running his hand through his hair. Wade pulls Peter’s hair at the back of his head, pulling the younger man off his cock. “Wanna tell me if that’s true?” Wade asks. 

Peter blushes before saying, “Well, yeah.” He clears his throat. “I just really like your dick so I want to keep sucking it…” 

“By all means,” Wade guides Peter’s head back toward his cock. “I wasn’t aware this was a hobby for you. I would hate to deprive you of something you really like.”

Peter keeps Wade on edge. Wade has come close to orgasm quite a few times, but Peter always manages to switch up what he’s doing just in time to avoid it from happening. 

Jaw sore, eventually Peter sucks Wade in earnest, giving him everything he’s got. It isn’t long before Wade rocks his head back, groaning, “face or mouth?” 

Peter just takes Wade deeper, giving him silent permission to cum in his mouth. Peter happily takes all of it, over the moon about the entire thing. 

Wade helps the younger man back into bed, holding him in a bear hug. “You’re so talented, baby boy. I’m so lucky.” 

Peter blushes, hiding his face in the pillow. “Thank you, Daddy,” comes out in a muffled voice. 

Wade kisses the back of Peter’s head. The pair rest for a while, catching their breath. Peter eventually turns around to face Wade, giving him a gentle peck on the lips. “I love you, Wade.” 

“Love you too, Pete.” 

“Do you want to do anything? We could watch something or play a game-“ 

Wade cuts him off, “I’m honestly good right here. We can just chat for a while until we get hungry?” 

“Sure! Speaking of hunger— I’m doing dinner with Aunt May tomorrow night. I’d like it if you came with me,” Peter offers. 

Wade bites his lip before answering, “Yeah. I can do that.” 

“Don’t be nervous! I promise it’ll be great.” 

Wade smiles at Peter, tapping him on the nose with an index finger. “If you say so, baby boy.”

“Perfect. I’ll let her know to expect you and your ravenous appetite,” Peter says with a grin. 

“I’m a growing boy!” he says defensively.

“Well… sometimes I guess that is true, isn’t it?” 

“Damn right it is, baby boy,” Wade accentuates his words by thrusting against Peter’s leg. 

Peter flushes red, saying, “N-no! I meant that you know... sometimes you regenerate limbs and stuff!!”

“Uh-huh. Whatever you say, baby boy.” 

Peter giggles, hiding his face in Wade’s chest. 

“Pete?” 

“Yeah, Wade?” 

“I love you. So damn much.”

“I love you too,” Peter says while smiling into Wade’s chest. 

The two enjoy the rest of their evening together being lazy, both taking the opportunity to finally relax. Wade opts to spend the night, something he’s been doing more and more frequently lately. 

The next day, the pair decide to spend some more time relaxing together, intermittent with a lazy sex session. Peter has today off, and after his long week, he’s glad to be spending the day with his boyfriend. 

Soon enough, it’s time for them to get ready to head to Aunt May’s apartment. Wade, who has long since started leaving some clothes at Peter’s condo, dresses in a pair of jeans, a sweater and a knit cap. Peter is dressed similarly, sans hat, due to the chilly spring evening. 

The pair take a taxi there, as Wade tends to avoid the subway and bus systems. Peter holds Wade’s hand on the way there, trying to assure him that the evening is going to go great. 

Before they know it, they’ve arrived. Right before they enter, Peter gives Wade a peck on the lips and a gentle squeeze of his hand. Peter unlocks the front door, saying, “We’re here May!” before shutting it. The pair take off their shoes, and are met by May in the foyer.

“Peter!” she hugs him in greeting. “And you must be Wade. Are you a hugger?” she asks. 

“Well, I can be,” Wade says. Wade turns to Peter, saying, “I thought we were here to meet your aunt, not your sister.” 

May grins at him, giggling a little, and gives him a hug as well. “It’s so nice to meet you. It’s about time Peter brought someone home. Have a seat at the table, guys. Fajitas are almost done.”

“Fajitas! Did Peter put you up to this?” Wade asks.

“He may have, yes,” May replies.

Peter grins at Wade, and shows him the way to the kitchen table. 

“Did Peter also warn you that I have the appetite of a high school linebacker?” Wade asks Aunt May through the kitchen pass-through. 

May laughs in the kitchen, saying, “He might have warned me about that, yes. There’s plenty of food here, I think.” 

“You’re an angel, May,” Wade replies. 

May carries some warmed up tortillas to the table, asking, “Drinks?”

Peter replies, “Water is fine.” 

“Same here, May,” Wade adds.

Peter gets up, saying, “I’ll get the drinks, Aunt May.”

Peter heads into the kitchen with Aunt May. May whispers to Peter, “He’s funny. I like him.” 

Peter smiles, and gets each of them a glass of ice water before joining Wade back at the table. 

May puts the fajita mixture in a big bowl, and brings it, and all the relevant toppings to the table. 

“Don’t be shy,” she says before grabbing a couple tortillas. 

The three plate themselves food, all focused on getting those first few bites in. 

Wade devours his first fajita, and says, “Awesome job, May.”

“Thank you, Wade! So… Peter tells me that you’re Deadpool. Do you have a day job like Pete?”

“No,” he replies. “I’m actually a mercenary. I’m not really just doing the ‘heroic’ stuff out of the goodness of my heart or anything, unfortunately. I really admire Peter for that, but it’s never how I’ve done it.”

“I see. So you make your living by… saving people?” she asks.

“Maybe in a way? I do a lot of dirty jobs that no one wants to do. I actually used to kill bad guys, and that was my thing, but I don’t really do the killing thing anymore,” he responds. “I wish there was a more eloquent way to explain what I do, but it’s just not a very eloquent profession.” 

May nods in understanding. “I think I get it. But you and Peter work together?”

Wade nods. “That’s more of a recent development in my career, yeah. So I suppose I’m not always in it for the moolah anymore.” 

Peter shares a small smile with Wade, and reaches over to give his hand a squeeze.

“Where are you from, Wade? Have you always lived here in the city?” May asks.

“I’m actually Canadian, believe it or not,” he replies.

“Oh! Do you still have family there?” she follows up. 

“Nope. No family to speak of, honestly. I’m an orphan like Pete over here.”

May replies, “I see. I’m sorry to hear that.” 

“Don’t be sorry. Family used to be an f-word for me, but there’s people like Pete out there that I belong to, and that’s not the case anymore.” 

May smiles at Wade, saying, “And you two are lucky to have each other.”

Peter beams at May before he says, “Yeah. We are.”

The three finish up the meal with a light aura; May beginning to understand why Peter fell for the man sitting next to him. As far as first impressions go, she couldn’t be happier for her nephew, who’s clearly found someone he can belong to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Two more chapters after this! The work is complete, so expect the next ones this Friday and next week on Tuesday.


End file.
